An Unknown Melody
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: Roxas is getting sick of everything and just wants to get away, going to Axel was a way out... and a new beginning. Akuroku, yaoi


Things were going too fast. Things were changing too fast and he didn't like it. Roxas wanted to get out, get out and be free. Be the person he used to be again, without losing himself on the road called life. More than anything, he wanted to be free, to live his own life, instead of having people decide what he would and wouldn't do, what he was allowed to do and what not.

_Can't sleep 'cause everything's changing  
You don't want to leave things behind  
Can't breathe cause to many things going on going wrong in your life  
_

He just had to get away. Wherever he was going, it didn't matter, he just had to leave. Where the road would take him, what did it matter? Did it even matter at all?

Where could he go?

To his friends.

They would help him, they would take him in, take care of him and listen to him. They were there for him, they would help him and make sure he was alright.

He would go to him. They didn't even know each other that well, but had proven to be friends to each other. They trusted each other and knew they were there for each other. And that was what mattered right? Axel would help him out. He could count on him, he would be there. Axel would pick him up, even if it was 3 in the night. He would come and take Roxas away. Axel would help him make it through the upcoming time, whatever that time might bring him.

_Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night  
I'll get you through the night_

And so he left. He just left. Grabbed his things and made his way to the bus stop.

He arrived a little before midnight, a little nervous, but happy that he arrived and had the feeling that he had made the right decision. How many times had they seen each other? Four, maybe five times? As soon as Axel saw Roxas, he walked towards him, giving him a feeling of bliss, Axel was there and Roxas wasn't alone anymore. He would help him and he wouldn't have to face things alone. By the time they got home, it was past midnight and Roxas was glad that he could drop on the bed and just lie there for a while. Axel sat there next to him, happy that he was alright and with him.

Axel looked at him as he laid there, the look in his eyes caring, near to lovingly. He wanted to take care of Roxas and just make sure he was happy.

After a while the silence was broken and they crawled closer to each other, trying to stay warm and spending their time softly talking about all sorts of things. At some point, it was nearly getting light already, they decided to actually go to bed.

_Wake up the sun's shining bright lets go out of bed into the light  
Shape up we won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold tight_

Then there came the moment they shared their first kiss. The kiss was so sweet, so caring, it sent tingles down Axel's spine. Both of them were a little nervous, where would this end? How would this end? Where would this take them?

The kisses got deeper and as if knowing where they should go, their hands found their ways. Their tongues played a game only they understood and their heartbeats created a melody. A melody of love.

They made love, caressing each other and desperately wanting the other to stay close and not leaving them ever again.

It gave them a feeling that this was not the end. Definitely not. It was just the beginning. The beginning of something beautiful, beautiful and warm.

They slowly felt sleep taking over, holding each other and keeping the other close, they drifted off to sleep.

_Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Get you through the night_

In the morning Axel was the first one to wake. As he woke, he noticed that Roxas was still close to him and it seemed as though they hardly moved in their sleep. He was still in his arms, warm, beautiful and secure. Lightly Axel wiped Roxas' hair out of his face, revealing his beautiful features. Not thinking about anything particular Axel stroked his hair and just watched him sleep, feeling peaceful and happy. A feeling familiar, yet so unknown.

When he woke as well, they remained in the bed for a long time, just talking, holding each other and softly caressing the body of the other.

They made love again, putting every feeling that appeared into that moment.

_Everything I love between us will get us through the night  
All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life  
All the places that we've been to  
The people we relate to  
All the love that we give in to_

At night they watched TV, a movie first, having fun during that and just holding hands or sitting against each other.

After the movie they watched a documentary, about a band well known by both. During Somewhere, Roxas had a somewhat of a hard time, memories coming back and it was nearly too much. Axel just held him and told him that he was there for him. That he wasn't alone. The song after Somewhere was Angels, a song that held lots of memories for Axel. He tried to keep the tears inside, tears about a goodbye that really was forever.

Later they went to bed again, made love and fell asleep in each others arms. Feeling safe, wanted, loved and needed.

_Blow the tears from our eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I'll get you through the night _

The next morning they woke nearly at the same time, again remaining in bed for a while. When they got up, the scars were revealed. Axel touched the scars softly, caressing them with a fingertip, as if afraid that if he would press a little harder the skin would break. Looking at them he wished that he could take them away, just get rid of them forever. They made Axel feel sad, something he didn't like and didn't want at the time. Roxas was there with him, he had found her new love and had the strong feeling that this might just be the true love. Axel brought him back to the train station and as he watched the train leave, he knew he would miss Roxas badly. But, his heart was singing a n unknown melody, a melody that belonged to him.

All Axel wanted was the everlasting kind of love. He had the feeling that he might just got exactly what he wanted.

* * *

**Author's note: **The song used is Sweet Goodbyes by Krezip.


End file.
